Ghost of You
by batlover22
Summary: Viviane Hart was Gothom's sweetheart she was chewed up and spit out by Bruce Wayne. Now that he is back can Viviane face him? Even with Harvey Dent,Joker and Batman biding for her attention?
1. Chapter 1

**I'll move on baby just like you. When the desert floods and the grass turns blue. When a sailing ship don't need her moon, it will break my heart but I'll get through.  
Someday when I stop loving you. I bet all I had on a thing called love, I guess in the end it wasn't enough. And it's hard to watch you leave right now  
I'm gonna have to learn to let you go somehow**

**(Someday When I stop loving you, Carrie Underwood)**

_Billionaire Back from dead! Infamous Bruce_

_Wayne Returns!_

Viviane had read the Gothom Times headline over and over again.

It just wouldn't register in her head. Memories came flooding back, memories pushed into the darkest crevices of her mind.

"_I don't know what to say to you right now its not going to be what you want to hear, what you should hear but, I love her" Bruce said. _

_"You l-l-l-ove her?" a shaky voice screamed "Viv, I'm sorry I never knew it would go this far, I didn't know Rachael felt the same way." he said. "_

_So what was I a distraction? Your consolation prize?"Viv cried. "I'm so sorry Viv." Bruce said with a hint of remorse. _

_"Y-Y-You just chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth" Viviane sobbed. _

_She took off trying to find a reason why she couldn't make herself hate him._

_ She had ran into her pent house, she didn't even stop when Dorda pestered her to find out what was wrong. _

_She finally was in her bed wrapped up in a tight cocoon of bed sheets praying tonight was all a nightmare. _

Suddenly a thick Russian accent made her snap back into reality it belonged to her maid/best friend Dorda; she was middle aged pudgy woman with amiable smile

, "Miss Viviane, you better hurry your going to be late."

"Oh, Dorda, Thank you. Can you please bring me my coat and bag" Viviane asked.

"Here you go Miss Viviane; Miss Viviane hold your head up and look like the extraordinary women I know you are." Dorda said

"Oh! Dorda what would I do without you?" Viviane asked

"Oh, you would probably go insane Mrs. Viviane." Dorda laughed.

Viviane took a deep breath and dodged the paparazzi when she left her pent house who through out some heart wrenching questions.

One asked "Viviane!" "Viviane how do you feel about the mysterious reappearance of your ex-fiancé Bruce Wayne?"

Another said, "Viviane! Over here! Do you still love Wayne?"

She shuddered and she could see Bruce brooding in a chair, Alfred turning on the T.V. to the local news channel to see her being hounded by the press asking her questions about their past, with have a cowl on his face.

She quickly brushed that out of her mind. She had other things to worry about then Bruce Wayne's feelings he certainly never worried about hers before, why should she worry about his?

She was the heiress to Hart Steel. She was Gothom's sweetheart. She was chewed up and spit out by Bruce Wayne. She was hopelessly in love with a man who loved her, but loved someone else more. She was Viviane Hart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews they mean so much to me :D I love you guys! Also thanks 02AngelBaby75 she is awesome! Anyways I don't own Batman I wish I did own it and Christian Bale :P Anyways I hope you enjoy! –Batlover 22 **

**And I'll never be quite the same as I was before this,part of you still remains,**

**though it's out of focus****.****Your just somewhere that I've been**** and I won't go back again.**

**-Selena Gomez  
__**

"_**You're everything I ever wanted. Your my past, my future, my present. You mean everything to me." Bruce nervously said " And your telling me this because?" Viviane raised an eyebrow "Well what im trying to say i-s-." "Well what is it?" Viviane anxiously whined "Will you uh marry me?" he nervously asked. "Well I don't know Bruce." His face fell. "I'm kidding doofus! Of course I'll marry you I love you more then I have ever loved anyone like that." Bruce smiled at her and slipped the vintage white gold ring on her finger. It was stunning it was white gold with a circular ruby in center. The ruby had two circular rows small diamonds around it. It was everything she has imagined. **_

She didn't know how she ended up here. Somehow Dorda had convinced her to come here and return this stupid ring that she had kept for some reason which she didn't know why. Why didn't she just give it back? Why couldn't she? She thought to herself, "Stupid Bruce Wayne. Always has to be pompus jerk why did he have to give his mothers ring!"  
She was at the door of his pent house she knocked until she heard foot steps walking at a slow pace. She hoped - No she prayed it was Alfred and not Bruce. Finally after what seemed years. The door opened to revel a kind old face that she hadn't seen in a few months. Before Bruce came back to Gothom. She visited the old butler who she came to love as much as her maid, Dorda. Alfred was tall for his age considering most men shrink when they get to a certain age. He had bright blue eyes that shined. His hair was a beautiful silver color. His face radiatied kindness. "My, My I haven't seen such a pretty face in a long time, much to long." Alfred said "Alfred it has been to long! I just finally worked up the nerve to come here." she nervously spit out "Well then I suppose you want to see Master Wayne?" Alfred asked out of curiosity and hint of concern showed on his face. Alfred had come to love Viviane,she always came by and talked to him and they would go out to lunch or dinner. He did get lonely all  
by himself he had no friends since he had been with the Wayne's for so long. He liked Viviane; she was such a good hearted girl. He began to think as her like a daughter he never had. He once had hopes that Master Wayne would come to his senses since he had came back. Bruce swore would never give up on Rachael. Alfred thought to himself "Master Wayne has no idea what he walked out on. In time he will regret it." Master Wayne was to hard headed when Miss Viviane someone who would put her first he would see what he had let go off. He sighed to himself. Viviane nodded her head to Alfred's question. " Very well then I shall be back ." Viviane looked around the pent house it was gorgeous with huge glass windows. She had heard of his drunken riot that was called a birthday party, when he burnt the manor down. She walked over to the windows and stared at Gothom people were hurrying home from work. Then a deep voice made her come back to the harsh reality, "Vi?" Bruce said in the harshest tone he could muster, She whipped her head around he looked the same except his brown hair was cut shorter. His eyes were still the same. Those eyes that were the ones she fell in love with had vanished replaced by colder, shallow ones. She could see a slight glimmer when the light hit them just right. He was in jeans and a black t-shirt. She started to regret her white Chanel coat and blood red Vivian Westwood dress and her black pumps. As she walked to him his eyes betrayed his cold expression they glimmered. "Bruce I came here to-ooo give you something. Something that I ha-a-ve had." she rambled nervously. Bruce grinned "Well get on with it Vi! I don't have all day! I have a date tonight."  
"Well wouldn't want to keep her waiting now would we?" she said in most sarcastic manner possible  
Bruce looked at her telling her to get on with what she had came to tell him before he got angrier.  
She grabbed a velvet black box from her  
jacket pocket, " When you went missing Alfred told me to keep it. That you would want me to have it, but now since  
your not dead I assume you will be proposing to Rachael soon?" she said condescendingly  
"Rachael is with someone else." he said with a hint of pain  
"Well that never stopped you two before!" she said venomously

"Vi don't bring this up!" Bruce said angrily he practically shouted it  
"Well Bruce I don't think that your fiancé catching you in bed with someone the day before your wedding is something worth bringing up!" she screamed

Alfred heard screaming, "Master Wayne! Miss Viviane!" Suddenly a short  
black haired figure ran past him. He saw Master Wayne retreat back to his bedroom. Alfred noticed after his fight with Miss Viviane Master Wayne had been acting colder then usual. He would never admit it to Alfred that Viviane could cut him deeper then any knife could.

Bruce stayed out later then usual trying to numb the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm on a roll tonight! Snaps for me :D Thanks for all the reviews they are the best they make me DAY! Anyways I only on Viviane! Thanks to 02AngelBaby75!**_

_Lord knows I've tried a thousand times to give you up. But I cant unlove you cause you say its better in the long run._

_-Miranda Lambert (Better in the long run)_

* * *

She never wanted to leave her bed. The warm sheets protected her from the cruel outside world. She hadn't been out of bed in a few days ever since her big quarrel with _Bruce_.

She wondered how he could affect her like this. A soft knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in" she softly said not bothering to peek over the covers.

The thick Russian accent she had come to love said while she was opening the curtains, "Miss. Viviane, why don't you get out of this stuffy old room. You could go shopping?"

It took Viviane a minute to decide if she wanted to, but how could she say no to some retail therapy? "Dorda, I think that's just what the doctor ordered!" she laughed for the first time in days.

Dorda smiled she was glad to see Miss Viviane happy. "I'll send for the car!" she happily exclaimed.

It took Viviane a few minutes to muster the strength to get out of bed. Finally after a long battle with her body her brain won.

She got up and stretched. Her muscles were so stiff she figured this would be a good idea to get some fresh air and stretch her legs.

After about an hour or so she was ready to go. She took one final glance at herself in the mirror. Hair dark brown hair was down and curled.

She was wearing a dark blue dress from YSL with black shoes. She decided she was pleased with her appearance.

Dorda had told her Tony was waiting for her outside. After a 10 minute ride to all of her favorite stores she told Tony to take the day off, which he happily accepted.

She had just finished shopping in Chanel. She decided to go get some coffee; caffeine would do her body wonders.

She was walking down the street bags in hand when all of the sudden she hit a brick wall. Her bags flew into the air and she hit the ground with a thump.

She muttered under her breathe, "Stupid jerk!" Before she could get another sentence out a muscular arm leaned down she took his hand and he quickly picked her off the ground.

Before she could even see his face a warm deep voice said, "I'm so sorry! I was paying attention to what was in front of me."

She looked up to the man's face he had a chiseled face his skin was tan glowed in the sun. His eyes were a mesmerizing blue.

The man asked, "Miss are you alright?" This quickly made her realize she was in a daze. She replied, "Oh, yes I'm fine!" She started to observe the rest of his body and she had to say it wasn't too bad either.

He wore a grey suit he was about 6'0 to her 5'3 frame. He had a muscular physique. He asked while helping her pick up her bags from the ground, "Well since I caused this to happen I think it's only fair that I ask you out for I'm sorry coffee?" She smiled, "Sounds like a plan! Oh I didn't catch you name?"

He said calmly with a smile, "Just call me Harvey." She laughed, "Alright as long as you call me Viviane!" They both laughed and walked to coffee shop.

She was surprised she had so much in common with Harvey; they both loved traveling, history and the belief in a better Gothom. She and Harvey parted ways after hours of conversation.

They had decided to exchange cell numbers, and decided to have dinner Friday night. She was completely and utterly happy, she was so happy that Dorda had suggested shopping.

She walked to the pent house not a worry on her mind until she came to a restaurant.

She saw a tall man with dark brown hair talking to a slender dark haired woman. She could hear what they were saying to each other.

The man said to the woman, "Rachael you once told me we could be together." It finally dawned on her it was Bruce and he was of course talking to Rachael. She heard an angelic voice say, "We both know that's when you give up _spelunking" _

He hastily replied, "The day is coming." She smiled, "There will never be a day when you don't need it."

Viviane watched her walk away. Bruce stood there like a statue. She waited till Rachael was out of sight.

She started walking quickening her pace when she passed Bruce she was a few feet away from him she had thought she dodged the bullet until she heard, "Viv?" Her stomached dropped she had almost gotten away.

She meekly said, "Bruce?" He chuckled and he condescendingly said "My Dear sweet Viviane no need to be rude! "She whipped her head around so fast she thought she was going to get whiplash.

She laughed and smiled, "Well Bruce we all can't get by with being egotistical jerks."

"Ouch Viv that hurt! Retract the claws!" he smirked

"Well the truth hurts my dear Bruce." She smirked even bigger then he did if that was possible.

The insults followed with a long awkward silence.

Viviane finally broke the silence "Well Bruce it's been fun but I better let you get home to Rachael. Wouldn't want your side of the bed to terribly cold now would we?" She inwardly smiled at herself she had won this battle.

He didn't say a word he just walked around to his Ferrari's driver's side door and slide in.

He turned on the car and burnt rubber trying to get out of there faster.

She smiled and turned around started walking to her pent house when she the bat symbol shining.

Which reminded her Gothom wasn't the safest place to be at night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Chapter 4 here it is! I hope you like it! Thank your for the reviews! They make my day! I would like to thank Misterygirl09 as well as 02AngelBaby75 they are so sweet :D Anyway, sadly I don't own Batman or Christian Bale! I asked Santa for both, but he sadly did not bring them! Enjoy XD **

Friday had snuck up on Viviane. She was having dinner with Harvey tonight. She was ecstatic, he was the only person she really had anything in common with, other the Dorda. She began to look through her closet for a dress. After a few minutes of debating, and calling Dorda to come judge her in three dresses. She picked a knee-length emerald green Ellie Saab cocktail dress, with green lace appliqués on the sleeves. She straightened her dark locks, she parted her hair to side with her bangs framing her face. She put on peach colored lip-gloss, slipped on a pair on strappy nude Brian Atwood heels. With a final look in the mirror she was satisfied, with her appearance. Dorda walked as she was looking in the mirror, "You look just like your mother."

"I wish I could have known her." Viviane replied sadly

"She would be proud of the woman you have become, as well as your father." Dorda smiled

"_Daddy! Daddy! Guess what daddy!" exclaimed a five year old Viviane_

_Jameson Hart looked up from his paperwork to see his little girl running to him arms wide open, he chuckled "Viviane dear what is it?" Viviane opened up her mouth, she pointed to gap on the bottom row of teeth in her mouth, "I lost my FIRST tooth daddy!" she said bewildered. Jameson picked her up, he sat her on his lap "I'm the proudest daddy in the world!" Jameson smiled. "Daddy do you still have leave tonight?" Viviane looked up at him, her bright green eyes gleaming. Jameson frowned he hated leaving Viviane here, "I do vivie, I'll be back soon I promise!" Viviane looked at her dad, "Pinky promise?" He laughed, "Pinky promise vivie!"_

After convincing Dorda she would be safe in a taxi. She left her penthouse, she told Harvey she would meet the restaurant. Harvey was in a black suit, his blonde hair was neatly combed back. His blue eyes were warm and inviting. He smiled when he saw her, when they were finally sitting at their table Harvey said, "You know I had to tell them I worked for the government to get a reservation here." Viviane laughed, she didn't notice a familiar face, who noticed her. "Vi? Fancy that" Bruce smirked noticing the man with her getting uncomfortable. Viviane turned to see Bruce Wayne with a leggy blonde on his arm, "Yeah, Bruce fancy that." She said

Bruce looked around, "Why don't we put some tables together?" Harvey looked at him bewildered, "I don't think they will let us." Bruce smirked, "Oh, they should I own the place." After a long awkward silence Harvey said, "Bruce do you happen to know Rachel Dawes, I work with her?" Bruce smirked and looked at Viviane, "We know both know her, right Vi?" Viviane looked at him then at Harvey, "Some know her more intimately then others." Harvey choked on his water. "Harvey! Are you alright?" Viviane asked concern. "Yeah I'm fine Viviane" Harvey coughed, he could sense the tension between Viviane and Bruce. Since Bruce had walked in, but after that display between the two of them. He had to know why. He made a mental note to himself to ask Viviane, what happened between her and Wayne.

Bruce's date Natascha, who was the prima ballerina in the Moscow Ballet, Natascha said in a thick Russian accent, "Why would you want to raise children, in a city like that?" Bruce said, "Vi and I were raised here, and turned out just fine." Harvey quickly replied, "I didn't know Wayne Manor was in the city limits?" Bruce laughed, "The Palisades?" Harvey looked at Viviane, "Sure." Bruce smirked, "As the new D.A. you might want to find out were your jurisdiction ends, Harvey."

"No, who would want to raise their children in a city who idolizes a masked vigilante?" Natascha interjected.

Harvey shook his head, "Gothomnites are proud to have someone to stand up for what's right."

"No, Gothom needs heroes like you Harvey, elected officials. Not a man running around in a cape." Natascha said

"We did it, we stood idly by and let scum fill our streets." Harvey said

"Harvey this is a democracy?" Natascha inquired

"The Romans appointed a leader, when they were about to be seized. This man would protect that city as a public service." Harvey stated

"Harvey, the last public leader who was appointed was Cesar. Cesar never wanted to give up his power." Viviane proclaimed

"The point is Batman who ever he is, doesn't want to do this forever." Harvey claimed

"Maybe Harvey Dent is the caped crusader." Natascha declared holding a napkin over half of his face.

Bruce broke in, "Dent you just gained a fundraiser."

Harvey looked at him, "I have three more years until the next election?"

Bruce chuckled, "Trust me you will never be up for election again, after my fundraiser."

Bruce glanced at Viviane, who was looking at the table avoiding him. Harvey had to excuse himself after dinner he had to be at work early tomorrow morning. Somehow he and Natascha got to talking about were she was staying at, he offered to take her home. Which was Bruce happily obliged to let him, something else he didn't have to worry about. Harvey and Natascha left. Suddenly it was just him and Vi, "Vi, shouldn't Tony be here by now?" he inquired. He would never leave her alone, as much as she would hurt him she was the first girl he thought he could ever marry he ever wanted to marry, until he slept with Rachel and screwed it all up. "I took a taxi here." Viviane stated. Bruce looked at her, "You took a taxi?" he questioned

Viviane nodded, "Yeah, Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Well, do you remember when you last took a taxi ride? He smirked

Viviane shook her head

"We took a taxi ride from the airport, you were about to have a panic attack, because the driver was weaving in and out of traffic." Bruce laughed, he remembered as if it happened yesterday.

"It's not my fault, you made me eat those horrible street cart Ka-bobs!" Viviane teased

"That taxi driver was so mad that, you threw up on his floor board!" Bruce chuckled

"It was your fault! You pestered me until I ate one! You said, "Vi you haven't lived till you have eaten off a food cart!" Viviane exclaimed

"We had some fun times. didn't we Bruce?" she inquired

He smiled at her, "Yeah, we did. It's getting late Vi, do you want me to take you home?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind?" she asked

He nodded his head, he walked to his Ferrari passenger side door, and opened for her she slide in.

They rode in silence until he pulled up to her building.

"Thanks Bruce" she said slipping out of the car. "Oh, Bruce thanks for what you did for Harvey that was very generous of you."

"He is a good man, this city needs more men like him." Bruce remarked

"Goodnight Bruce."

"Goodnight Vi."

As he drove away he remembered what it felt like when he was in love, he knew being around Viviane was hard. Now being around her was going to be impossible. He had known it was wrong, what he did Rachel after Chill's trial. He had convinced him if she believed he was in love with Rachel (which he was but he is love for Viviane was different) it would be better for Viviane in the long run. The bat signal reminded him, it was better not to involve her in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys! Your reviews make my day :D Sorry it took a little longer than usual for this chapter! It's a very sweet chapter I don't know if I like it yet so, you guys tell me! I only own Viviane! I wish I owned Christian Bale :P**

_God gave me you for the ups and downs, for the days of doubts._

_-God Gave Me You _

**This is a flashback chapter!**

* * *

"Do-oooorda-aaaa! Dorda!" shouted a frustrated sixteen year old Viviane Hart.

A red face Dorda came sprinting through the doors of Viviane's room,

"Miss Viviane? What's wrong?"

"Dorda, which one do you like better for the masquerade ball?" she exclaimed holding two dresses.

The one in her right hand was dark blue tight fitting mermaid cut by Chanel.

The one in her left hand was a beautiful lace embroidered scarlet red gown by Versace.

Dorda stared at her with a bewildered expression, "You called me in here, screaming at the top of your lungs, to get my opinion on a dress?"

"Dorda this is a fashion emergency! This is my defining moment, my coming out Dorda! Do you really want to be the one who helped me pick out a dress, which could land on the best dressed list?" Viviane's arms flew into the air.

Dorda looked baffled. "I didn't think so Dorda, so which one Dorda?"

Dorda shook her head, "I have something else this is more appropriate!"

"What Dorda? Have you been sniffing the Lemon Pledge again?" she said confused.

Dorda walked out of the room rolling her eyes while, motioning for Viviane to follow her.

Dorda walked to her bedroom, she opened her closet she pulled out a huge white box, "I had been saving this for the right time, I guess now's a good enough."

Dorda opened the white box, she pulled out a long black dress, "This was your mothers, when I was cleaning out her closet I found it, she always did admire this dress. I saved it for you, I thought one day it might come in handy."

Viviane studied the dress, it was simply astonishing. The bodice embroidered with gold stitching making an elaborate pattern. The skirt had ruffles that made the bottom appear puffier. It was a masterpiece, a masterpiece which was a piece of her mother, which made it even more special.

"Dorda, it'-s" she was cut off by Dorda, "Perfect, I knew you would say that."

"Dorda I don't have a mask!" Viviane shouted, snapping out of her daze.

"Don't worry Miss Viviane I already have that covered." Dorda smiled

* * *

Meanwhile at the hall of doom (j/k it's just Wayne manor)

Nineteen year old Bruce Wayne was sitting at his desk, drooling all over his Chemistry II text book. "Master Wayne I know you have been studying for the last few hours, I think its time take a break." Alfred gently said walking in the study.

"The answer is Potassium Sulfate."

He said in shooting straight up, wiping the drool of his face.

"Oh, it's just you Alfred." He said acting like he thought it was someone else.

"Yes, Master Wayne it's just me, as I was saying its time for a break. I suggest your appearance at the Masquerade Ball tonight?"

"A masquerade?" he said inquisitively

"I'll lay out your best suit." Alfred said, while walking out the door

"Alfred? Do I even own a mask?" Bruce asked (Oh the irony!)

"Master Wayne I'm sure I can whip up something." Alfred grinned

* * *

Viviane looked out the car window too see a huge astounding mansion, "Calm down Vi, you're going to be alright, it's all going to work out." She secured her gold and black feathered mask.

The door opened to reveal flashing light bulbs and gasps. She walked through the sea of people to get inside. All of a sudden blonde with a plain purple and silver mask on came up to her, Viviane noticed she had on a tight purple mermaid gown. Viviane was wondering how she was breathing in the dress. The blonde had a plain silver and purple mask on.

"You know I heard Bruce Wayne is here!" she said enthusiastically. Viviane nodded her head knowing the girl was waiting to see her reaction.

"Oh! Where are my manners my names Caroline Burly, I'm sure you know who I am to be frank, who doesn't?" Caroline said condescending tone.

Viviane smiled, "My names Viviane."

"Viviane that reminds me Viviane Hart is supposed to be here to. Apparently the press had dubbed her Gothom's sweetheart, which I don't know why? What has she one that's "sweet" besides giving money to charity?" Caroline laughed

Bruce noticed Caroline Burly across the room, he decided she was hot enough to be pictured with in the press. As he walked closer he noticed a girl she was talking too. "Caroline, I have been looking everywhere for you. If I remembered correctly you promised me a dance?" Bruce said flashing a smile

Caroline looked like she had just won the lottery, "Oh Bruce, I did say that didn't I?" Caroline squealed.

He took Caroline's hand, Caroline was to busy to realize that Bruce had winked at Viviane. Viviane roller her eyes, she thought to herself "This is the famous Bruce Wayne? He is a pig."

Bruce watched the girl in the black dress the whole night, he didn't even listen to Caroline rambling. After he finished dancing with Caroline, his eyes scanned for the girl in the black dress. Ah! There she was leaning against the wall, talking to some elderly women.

"Ladies if you could excuse us for a moment?" Bruce smiled at them, and the walked away talking about how lucky Viviane was to get the attention of Bruce Wayne.

Bruce grabbed her hand leading her to the dance floor. They began dancing, "You know most women would kill to be in your shoes right now." He smirked

"Well I'm not some girls Mr. Wayne." Viviane said harshly

Bruce smiled and spun her around,

"Mr. Wayne? What am I thirty?"

"Fine, Bruce." She said flatly

"You know I'm not as bad as you think I am uhm what's your name?" Bruce asked

"It's Viviane." She stated

"Viviane as in Viviane Hart?" he asked

"The one and only." She laughed

He didn't say anything

"You know most men would kill to be in your shoes right now." She smirked

He laughed, "I bet they would."

* * *

***Time skip here Bruce and Vi have been dating for a while now.

Viviane woke up, stretched her arms out, "I really need a new mattress!"

"You don't say!" Bruce said sarcastically as he peeked his head up from under the covers.

"AHHH!" she screamed as she fell to the floor.

"Bruce! You know you shouldn't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she shouted (Ironically he does cause heart attacks in the future)

"You are the jumpiest person I have ever met!" Bruce laughed, while he helped her up

"The manor already is kind of eerie and you nor Alfred make noise, so of course I jump when you surprise me!" She stated

"Well don't have a heart attack when I tell you this" He said

"Give me a second to mentally prepare myself." She said while trying to mediate "Okay, I'm ready."

"Well I think I'm ugh you know ugh." He was cutoff by Viviane "Please don't tell me you're gay!" He looked at her flabbergasted she had even said that, "Iloveyou." He quickly blurted out.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard Bruce Wayne loves someone?" she grinned

"Well?" he questioned

"Bruce I just don't know what to tell you."

"You don't know what to tell me?" he asked trying to control his anger.

"Yeah well besides, I love you too." She laughed

"Had you going there didn't I?" she asked

"For a little bit." He said before he kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I didn't know if I really liked Chapter 5, but you guys did :D**

**Anyways I love you guys! I don't own Batman! **

**If I get burnt I'm gonna show you what's it like to hurt. (Space bound)**

Harvey was running late, for his own fundraiser he thought, "Strike one Harvey. The trust fund brigade would not be pleased of the guest of honor was late."

He scrambled to get out of his office, when Gordon stopped him, "You need to watch this."

Gordon turned the TV, the GCN anchor took a long breathe, "What you are about to see is very disturbing."

The TV went black then a laugh filled Harvey's ears.

"Tell them your name!" a voice laughed to the Batman.

"B-B-rain Do-ougla-s-s." the man said in shaky voice.

"Are you the real Batman?" the Joker questioned

"N-oo." Brian said horrified

"No? Then why do you dress up like him?" Joker demanded as he grabbed the mask off Brian's face and giggled.

Brian's quiet voice cut through the giggles, "He's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you!"

"Yeah... you do Brian! You really do!" Joker laughed while grabbing his face.

"Hahahaha Yeah, oh shush shhhh." Joker cooed well rubbing his face.

"You think the Batman has made Gothom a better place? Hmm?" Joker questioned

"Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" Joker shouted in a deep voice

The camera came closer to Brian's face then the camera turned around the reveal a face caked with white makeup, black eyes and red lipstick curved to make a smile.

"See how crazy Batman has made Gothom?"

"Do you want order in Gothom? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in! Oh everyday he doesn't people will die! Starting tonight I'm a man of my word!" He said manically laughing as the screen turned black.

Harvey looked at Gordon, "I want to meet him. I know you don't keep the flood light on the roof for nothing." Gordon didn't say anything, he just nodded his head.

* * *

Viviane panicked, "That poor man Dorda! He didn't deserve this. He probably has a family! I want you to find out where he lives, and I want you to send his family a check every month to help them get by."

Dorda looked at Viviane with admiration, "Yes Miss Viviane I will get right on it!"

"Oh and Dorda I have a fundraiser to attend tonight."

"Of course I haven't forgotten, Miss Viviane." Dorda replied

* * *

Harvey had been dating Rachel Dawes for a few months now, she was everything he had envisioned she was beautiful, smart and compassionate. Tonight he was going to ask her if she would spend the rest of her life with him.

Rachel had been getting ready when she heard a knock on the door, she yelled "Its unlocked!"

Harvey stated concerned, "Miss Dawes I'm not sure you should leave your door unlocked."

Rachel sighed, "Harvey I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"I know you are I just worry about you." Harvey said defeated

"I know that's why I love you." Rachel said with enthusiasm

* * *

Viviane looked at herself in the mirror, the one shoulder long sleeve dark blue Ellie Saab dress looked elegant. The gown was beaded head to toe, it was gorgeous. Her dark tresses were pulled in a low side bun, with her bangs covering her left eyebrow.

Tony pulled the car around to Bruce Wayne's pent house.

"Thanks Tony! I'll text you when you need to come pick me up!" Viviane said getting out of the car.

"Alright have a nice night my dear." Tony said with smile

The elevator doors had just opened, much to Viviane's dismay the whole room turned to look at her. When she walked out of the elevator a familiar voice got her attention.

"I'm so glad you're here! Rachel left me alone to talk to Wayne's butler." Harvey said while grabbing her.

"Well I see my assistance is needed." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

They both laughed, as the helicopter landed Bruce Wayne slipped out models draped on his arms.

Harvey asked her stunned, "Does he always do this?"

Viviane rolled her eyes, "This is just a small dose."

Harvey sighed, "Great."

"Where are my good friend Rachel Dawes?"

Bruce asked the crowd.

Suddenly a slender dark haired woman with a blue dress made her way to him.

"When Rachel told me she was dating was dating Harvey Dent I said the guy with the god awful campaign slogans?" Bruce said sarcastically

"Well it got Rachel's attention." Bruce said with a smile

He raised his champagne glass, "I believe in Harvey Dent."

Viviane was leaning on the railing of Bruce's balcony when a soft voice interrupted her thoughts, "Viviane I want to thank you for supporting Harvey. He told me you donated a significant amount of money to the police station."

"I didn't do it for Harvey, I did it for Gothom." Viviane said flatly

"Harvey talks about you a lot. You know it's funny that he and Bruce have never met, but yet they both describe you the same way." Rachel said sadly

"You think I'll do what you and Bruce did me? I would never do that I respect the love Harvey has for you." Viviane blurted

"I'm so sorry." Rachel said flatly

Harvey walked out before Viviane had a chance to say something. Harvey and Rachel left Viviane to her thoughts till they were soon interpreted again.

"Escaping your duties as Gothom's sweetheart?" Bruce smirked

"Escaping your duties as host isn't proper edict." She said not even looking up.

He leaned over the railing beside her, "Bruce, Harvey may not know when your making fun of him but I do, and I sure Rachel does too."

"What I can't have a little fun?" Bruce smirked

She looked at him, "Remember what happened the last time you were having a little "fun"?"

"How could I forget? I crashed my Lamborghini. You were in there with me. I'm sorry I was so careless." Bruce sighed

"Three broken ribs later!" she and Bruce laughed

"Master Wayne your needed inside." Alfred said calmly walking up to them.

"Of course I am Alfred, Viviane I'll see you later." Bruce said walking away

Viviane hugged Alfred, "Gosh Alfred I missed you!"

Alfred smiled, "I have missed you, it seems I'm not the only one."

Bruce was glancing at them as he talked to Mr. Jones.

She looked at Alfred with a puzzled expression.

Alfred sighed, "He may never admit it, but he misses you Miss Viviane."

"Alfred I never stopped loving him." Viviane said

"Master Wayne would kill me if he knew you knew this, but he never stopped loving you. He was destroyed when you left him." Alfred said

"Alfred I wouldn't have left him if he wouldn't of told me he loved Rachel. I could forgive him for sleeping with her, I would have never forgave myself if I stayed with a man who put me second. I will always love him. He's the love of my life." Viviane said softly

"I know this, but does he?" Alfred asked

"I think we need to go back inside Alfred." Viviane smiled as she hugged him.

"It is a bit windy out here, Master Wayne would kill me if you got a cold." Alfred whispered in her ear as she hugged him

Viviane had been enduring Mrs. Winters bragging about the ski house her husband had bought her in the Alps. When the penthouse's elevator doors busted wide open. A clown holding an AK-47 walked in to the room grabbing a shrimp cocktail, "Ladies and gentlemen we are tonight's ... entertainment." The clowns posse surrounded them.

"Anyone seen Harvey Dent?" the clown asked

He asked a random blonde girl, "Have you seen Harvey?"

She looked at him with a horrified expression on her face.

"Has anyone seen Harvey Dent?" he shouted

"He is about yay tall, blonde hair. Nobody's seen him?" he asked

Suddenly Mr. Edwards looked at him, "We are not intimidated by thugs like you."

Viviane thought, "Stupid man! He's going to kill himself!"

The clown looked at him, "You remind me of my father ... I never liked my father."

The clown looked around the room, his eyes fell on Viviane. He left Mr. Edwards with a bewildered expression.

He sauntered up to Viviane, "Aren't you just a pearl?"

Viviane looked around her she was alone in the middle of the room with this maniac.

"Cat got your tongue love?" The clown asked

"What do you want with Harvey?" Viviane asked

"What do I want with Harvey?" he asked

"Did I stutter?" Viviane's anger got the best of her.

"Well-l" before he could finish Rachel shouted, "Okay! Stop!"

Before he left Viviane he winked at her, and licked his lips, which made her cringe.

"You must be Harvey's main squeeze?" he asked

She didn't say anything she just looked at him.

"You wanna know how I got these scars? I had a wife just as pretty as you." He pulled out his knife and held it to her face. "Shhh, My wife was a gambler. She gets in deep with sharks. She can't pay back to money she owes them, so they carve her face." He held the knife against her mouth. "She can't look at herself anymore! So do you what I did? I stuck I razor blade in my mouth! When she sees me she can't stand the sight of me! She calls me a monster!" He licked his lips as he held the knife against her mouth.

She kicked him, "A little fight in you, I like that!"

A gruff voice said, "Then your gonna love me."

Batman punched the clown, and then the clown's posse jumped on Batman. The clown stood up he watched Batman fight members of his posse. He took the moment to search for the Viviane. He marched to her he grabbed her by the arm dragging her to the window. He whispered in Viviane's ear, "Don't worry love. You're not going to get hurt. I've watched him when we were getting acquainted. I could see the fire in his eyes."

He shot out the window, which got Batman's attention, "Any last words?" he asked

"Let her go!" Batman yelled

"Poor, poor choice of words!" he laughed

Viviane closed her eyes as the cold wind blasted her face, she was sliding on the roof.

This was it this was how she was going to die. Dorda, her dad, Alfred, Harvey and Bruce flashed through her mind.

She looked up she saw Batman gliding down the roof his arm extended trying to reach hers.

She screamed, she felt something grab her hand. It was Batman he grabbed her hand right before they fell off the roof.

They were falling through mid-air she braced herself. She held onto him for dear life until _BAM_ they hit the hood of a taxi.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked

"I'm okay. Thanks for saving my life." Viviane replied as she looked away.

When she looked back he was gone.

Viviane was shaken up from last nights events, she didn't even eat breakfast.

A soft knock startled her, "Come in?"

Dorda came in, "Miss Viviane, Mr. Wayne is here to see you. Do you want me to send him in?"

"Yes Dorda." Viviane replied trying to sit up

Dorda came back into the living room were Bruce was sitting on the couch.

"She said you could go in, I'm warning you if you leave her and she's crying you will regret it." Dorda said in stern tone

Bruce nodded as he walked past her to Viviane's bedroom.

"Hey Vi." Bruce smiled as he walked in

"Hey Bruce." She said trying to sit up

"Here let me help you." He said while walking to the bed

"Thanks Bruce." She said with a smile

"I heard Batman saved you." He said as he sat on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm glad he did or I would have been road kill!" she laughed

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Bruce said

"I'm always getting hurt when I'm around you, but yet I can't stay away."

Bruce looked at her she grabbed his hand, "After all you did to me, all you said to me.

I still loved you. I dated guys to keep you off my mind but you always were there in the back of my mind.

Maybe that's the reason I couldn't part with the ring. I never stopped loving you. I can't let you go, no matter how hard I try.

I loved you since I was sixteen years old Bruce. A love like that never dies." Viviane poured her heart out

"I love you Vi more then I have loved anyone in my life." Bruce whispered as he hugged her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I hoped you guys liked the last chapter! I don't own Batman This chapter is kind of sweet! Not sure what I think so I need you guys to tell me! Love you guys!**

* * *

Viviane Hart and Bruce Wayne: Gothom's Prince and Princess. 

Alfred walked in front of Bruce as he read the Gothom Times, "Master Wayne how exactly how do you plan on getting Miss Viviane to go along with this bloody boat mess?"

Bruce looked up from the paper and smirked, "Vi will be going with me to Hong Kong."

Alfred frowned, "Is that a good idea Master Wayne?"

"It's the only one I have, at least she will be with me, not here in Gothom alone." Bruce said

"You mean without Batman there to protect her?" Alfred asked

Bruce didn't say anything her went back to reading the paper.

Alfred walked away, he thought to himself, "She will end up being his greatest weakness. Joker already took interest in Viviane and Miss Dawes. He hoped that the maniac wouldn't make Bruce choose. Could he choose?" Alfred shook his head hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Someone would end up getting their heart broken. Miss Viviane didn't deserve that twice, no one did.

* * *

"Now for high altitude jumps you're gonna need oxygen and stabilizers. Now I must say compared to your usual requests, jumping out of an airplane is pretty straightforward." Lucius said opening the briefcase  
"And what about getting back into the plane?" Bruce asked Lucius as he examined what was in the briefcase.  
"I'd recommend a good travel agent." Lucius said with a hint a sarcasm  
"Without it landing." Bruce said not bothering to look up  
** "**Now that's more like it, Mr. Wayne. The CIA had a program back in the 60's for getting their people out of hot spots called Sky Hook. We could look into that." Lucius smiled

"I hope your not planning on taking her with you." Lucius stated

"If I did plan on it?" Bruce asked

Lucius frowned, "I would suggest she would go back with me after me business meeting Mr. Wayne."

Bruce nodded his head, "Already have that covered Lucius. Viviane and you will take the jet back."

"Always one step ahead." Lucius smiled

Viviane was talking to Dorda about the orphanage, when Bruce came in,

"What you're doing for those kids, it's amazing."

"I was an orphan, you were an orphan. We know how it feels. I had Dorda to fall back on and you had Alfred. These kids have no one. I just want to help even if it's the smallest thing like buying clothes." Viviane said

Bruce smiled she was so good hearted, "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? How thoughtful Mr. Wayne." She teased

"I can be when I want to be. Get up, Dorda has already packed your suitcases. We are leaving." Bruce said as he grabbed her arm

* * *

"Billionaire Bruce Wayne surprises Viviane Hart with a romantic get an away!" 

Harvey sighed as he read the front page of the Gothom Times. Harvey had never understood what Viviane and Wayne had between them. He made a mental note to ask Rachel, she seemed to know about Viviane's past.

"Rachel, you knew Viviane Hart when she was younger right?" Harvey asked as he rolled her spaghetti on his fork.

"Yes I did. Why Harvey?" Rachel inquired

"Well I want to know about her and Wayne? What happened between them?" Harvey asked before taking a bite of bread.

Rachel sighed she guessed this would be as good as any other time to tell Harvey what she and Bruce did to Viviane, "Bruce and Viviane were engaged. Bruce loved her more then I have seen him love anyone else (including me she thought) he may not know it, but he does.

After Joe Chill's trial Bruce was having a hard time with coping. I would visit him regularly to make sure he was okay. During that time Bruce and I became closer, while Bruce and Viviane grew apart. One night Bruce kissed me, and I kissed him back one thing lead to another.

Viviane found us in bed together. I still remember the look on her face it's a memory that I can't forget no matter how hard I try." Rachel quickly to a drink of water

Harvey looked at her, it took him a few minutes to process what Rachel had said. He looked at her, "Rachel playing with someone's feelings is a dangerous game."

"I learned that the hard way Harvey. I regret would I did. Viviane will never forgive me now and that's something I'll have to learn to live with." She cried

"Rachel, Viviane will forgive you. She forgave Bruce, if she can forgive him she can forgive you."

Rachel smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said

"You're not mad at me?" Rachel asked

"We have all made mistakes. Our mistakes mold us into who we are." Harvey replied

"Harvey sometimes you sound like an wise old man." Rachel laughed

Harvey laughed, "That must have been one wise fortune cookie then!"

They both laughed, Harvey reached into his jacket pocket he thought better now then never, "Some people go through their whole loves trying to find the right person.

I have always heard when you find that person hold on to them. Rachel you are that person, I love you more then anything in the world. Would you marry me?" Harvey asked nervous she would say no.

Rachel jumped into his arms, "Yes! Harvey yes!"

* * *

"We are going to Hong Kong!" Viviane threw her arms around Bruce's neck

"You always told me you wanted to go there." Bruce replied

"I never thought you would take me Bruce!" she said

He just smirked at her.

"I always knew that there was a romantic in there." She said as she pointed at his heart

Suddenly the plane landed in the water

"Bruce, how are we going to get to the plane?" Viviane asked puzzled

"Just like this!" he said as he threw her into the water

"Bruce! What the crap this isn't funny!"

"You better start swimming before the sharks get you Vi!" Bruce yelled as he swam

"Sharks!" Viviane swam faster to catch up with him

Bruce laughed to himself as he helped her up onto the plane.

Alfred watched them he smiled, he hadn't seen Master Wayne this happy since Viviane had left him all those years ago.

Viviane and Bruce landed at the docks, he grabbed their bags.

"Where should we go first?" Viviane asked as she stared in awe at the dazzling city in front of her.

"Anywhere you want." Bruce said

"Really anywhere?" Viviane smiled at him

They visited ancient temple ruins, museums on the Asian culture and dynasties, and much to Viviane's dismay they sampled the local "food".

"You want me to eat that?" Viviane looked at him like he crazy.

"Yeah! It's so delicious! High in fiber too!" Bruce said before taking a bite of the chocolate covered cricket.

She sucked up here pride if he ate it she could to right? She slowly brought it up to her mouth, "IT MOVED!AHHHHHHHH"

Bruce couldn't help but to burst out laughing, Viviane practically jumped 100 feet away from him!

Viviane looked at him with a furious expression on her face, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS ALIVE!"

"You didn't ask." Bruce laughed as she unscrewed the lid off of her bottle of water.

Lucius Fox smiled as he watched the two of them. He walked up too Bruce and Viviane,

"I see you two are having a fun time."

"Lucius! I haven't seen you in forever!" Viviane said while she hugged him.

"Viviane my dear I had no idea you would be accompanying Mr. Wayne on this trip?" Lucius said as he stared at Bruce, "Amazing! The culture, the history, this place is so enriching!" Viviane exclaimed waving her hand in the air

"Viviane do you mind if I talk to Lucius for a minute alone?" Bruce asked

"Yeah that is fine I'll be over here looking at the street vendors." Viviane said before walking away

"Having a good time Mr. Wayne?" Lucius said watching Viviane walk away

"Is everything ready for tonight" Bruce asked ignoring is question

"Yes everything is ready. Does Viviane know she is going back with me tonight?" Lucius asked

"She will soon." Bruce said

"Viviane!" Bruce called her over to where he and Lucius were standing

"Yeah Bruce?" Viviane asked

"Something came up with the business deal, and I have to stay in Hong Kong. Lucius is going took take you back to Gothom on the jet."

Bruce said as he pushed a piece of her hair out off her eyes.

"Oh okay." She said sadly

"My lady!" Lucius said extending out his arm to hers.

Viviane laughed. She hugged Bruce before saying, "Goodbye Bruce."

"Goodbye Viviane."

Bruce was standing on the building next to Lau's decked out in full bat gear. When the "phone" Lucius had given him vibrated, he flipped it open and read '_In the air.' _

Bruce pulled his mask down.

Viviane looked out the window at the starry night, before she drifted into her dreams,

"Lucius remind me to tell Bruce to take me her again."

Lucius smiled he didn't have enough time to answer before she fell asleep, "Will do Viviane."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the support! I love you guys! I don't own Batman, I wish did! July 20 can't get here fast enough!**

**My heart is set on you, I don't want no one else and if you don't want me, I guess I'll be all by myself.**

**(Give into me)**

* * *

_She was alone, utterly and completely alone. She cursed herself for not taking up Tony's offer to come pick her up from Bruce's pent house, of course she insisted she could walk herself home._

_ She laughed, "Why to go Viviane you're all alone in one of the most crime ridden cities in America, you're such a smart girl!" She hugged herself tighter as she walked down the sidewalk. She listened to the sound of her heels 'clack'_'_clack' 'clack'._

_ Suddenly she heard soft footsteps behind her. She fastened her pace, so did the footsteps behind her quickened. _

_The footsteps came closer, and closer. She didn't even know what happened until she was being dragged into the alley._

_"What...__Wh-aaa-tt are you doing?" Viviane yelled in a shaky voice trying to untangle herself from his grip. _

_"Bagged me a fighter!" he said as he punched her in the face. Viviane was knocked down to the ground, she got back up she bowed back her arm and punched him in the stomach, "Not so tough now are ya big boy?" _

_The man said in a winded voice, "You little bitch!" He punched her again this time she was sure this punch would leave some bruises._

_ Viviane was on the ground, the man was about to kick her in the stomach when a dark figure appeared. _

_The dark figure punched the man square in the face, the man feel to the ground. Batman pulled him up by his collar, "Touch her again, or anyone again I'll kill you." Batman said in a gruff voice _

_The man took this as a chance to eascape, he fled into the night not lookin back._

_He ran to a huge black... well tank, the roof slide back he placed her inside. He hopped in looking at her as she dozed off, "Viviane! Viviane!" Viviane opened her eyes and looked at him, "How do you know my name?" Batman just looked at her without saying a word._

_ "Sit there and ignore me why you don't?" Viviane said as she crossed her arms. _

_She looked at him, she wondered how bad her face, that guy hit her hard. _

_Bruce looked at her, her face was bloody her eye was black and blue, her bottom lip was split if half and bleeding._

_ His blood began to boil, he wasn't there for her he should have followed her and this wouldn't of happened. "You remind me of someone I know." Viviane's voice jolted him from his thoughts. _

_He didn't say anything to her he just kept weaving in and out of traffic. Viviane studied him, she studied his mannerism, his body language then it dawned on her, Batman was Bruce. It had to be Bruce, who else could afford all these 'gadgets', this would explain his unexpected bruises, and nightly outings._

_ "Bruce? Is your the face under the mask?" Viviane asked _

_Batman looked at her, "You got hit pretty hard."_

_ Viviane glared at him, "We will see about that." She leaned in and kissed him, she was right she had only felt that spark with Bruce, it had to be Bruce._

_ "Why would you lie to me?" Viviane asked hurt that he hid this from her._

_ "I didn't want 'this' to become between us." Bruce said not taking his eyes off the road._

_ "I love every part of you. Bruce you wouldn't be you, if it wasn't for 'this'." Viviane said looking out the window. He looked at her, he was speechless. _

_Viviane said, "Bruce, Batman is a symbol of hope for Gothom he is the hero Gothom deserves, even if Gothom doesn't know it." _

Two weeks ago she had gotten mugged, two weeks ago she found out the love of her life was Batman. Two weeks ago her life changed forever.

Viviane looked out the window, at Commissioner Loeb's funeral. Gothom city was in mourning. After she had got back from Hong Kong Gothom had started to collapse. Today was Police Commissioner Loeb's memorial, all Viviane could think about was that poor mans family. "Miss Viviane?" Dorda asked with concern

"Yeah Dorda?" Viviane said meekly

"Are you alright Miss Viviane you haven't moved from the widow in hours?" Dorda asked her face stricken with concern

"Yeah Dorda, I was just thinking that's all" Viviane smiled at her to assure her she was okay. "What do you want foo-o" Dorda's voice was cut off by the shots being fired in the air. Viviane looked down from the window, to see people running around like ants, scrambling to get off the street.

Harvey looked around trying to see if anyone was wounded. He could see Gordon's limp body laying on the stage. The only good cop was gone, he died for this corrupt city. Harvey went to a near by ambulance to look at one of the soldiers. He looked at the man, he was laughing. "You think this is fun?" Harvey spat angrily

The man only looked at him and laughed more. Harvey studied the man then he read his name tag '_Rachel Dawes' _

"Where did you get this?" Harvey sneered

He was answered by the man's laughter.

Harvey looked around, he grabbed the man by his collar. Harvey opened his cell phone.

"Rachel? Where are you?" Harvey nervously said

"Harvey I'm at work where you should be." Rachel said sarcastically as she thanked someone for handing her a paper.

"It's not safe there. The joker's named you next Rachel!" Harvey said worried for her safety

"Harvey this is Gordon's department I'll be fine!" Rachel said

"Rachel, Gordon's dead!" Harvey said sadly

"No Harvey I just saw him?" Rachel questioned as she looked around at the people.

"Rachel where is the safest place for you to go?" Harvey asked

"Bruce's pent house it's the safest place in the city."

"Go straight there don't talk to anyone on your way there. I love you." Harvey said before he closed his phone.

He directed his attention back to the man,

"Why is the Joker after Rachel?" Harvey yelled at the man. Only to be answered by laughter.

Harvey was getting frustrated he took out his coin, "Head you live tails you die." Harvey flipped the coin only to be interrupted by Batman, "You won't get anything out of him."

"I have too! I have to save Rachel!"

"He is schizophrenic, Joker busted him out of Arkham. He is a distraction." Batman said in a gruff voice

Harvey turned around and Batman was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Batman! I wish I did I'm sure everyone does! (: Hope you guys like it! (:**

**When you love someone like that ,when you give what you can't take back.**

**(When you love someone like that)**

* * *

Viviane walked to Bruce's penthouse with bag of bagels and three coffees in her hands. Ever since she found out he was Batman, and Commissioner Loeb's and Gordon's death they hadn't a chance to talk really talk. Viviane smiled even under the dreary circumstances the sun shone bright, making the tall glass skyscrapers gleam.

Viviane unlocked the door of the penthouse, trying to juggle the bag of bagels and coffee. She noticed Alfred wasn't around, which was strange. Then she heard voices familiar voices, she followed the voices to find Rachel and Bruce talking, she hid behind the doorframe.

"I'm turning myself in Rachel. I have enough blood on my hands." Bruce said looking out the long glass window putting his hands in his pockets.

"What about Viviane, Bruce?" Rachel asked him as she crossed her arms.

"Viviane deserves more then this, more then me." Bruce said trying not to look at Rachel.

"I think you should let Viviane deicide that for herself, right Viviane?" Rachel said looking at the doorframe.

Viviane could feel heart drop to her stomach, she sighed and walked into the room.

Bruce was still looking out the window.

"I have some papers to sign." Rachel said as she left the room

Viviane could see Bruce's reflection in the glass. They stood in silence for awhile until Viviane broke the ice, "You're going to turn yourself in?"

"Vi I have to much blood on my hands, to many innocent people are dying." Bruce said as he turned around

"You're so blind! Gothom needs you Bruce! Batman is a symbol that there is good in this city, that not everyone in this city is corrupt!" Viviane cried trying to get through to him

"Batman is killing people!" Bruce said as he walked past her

"No, Batman is saving people!" Viviane said trying to persuade him

"I will always love you no matter what happens today Viviane." Bruce said as he walked out the door

Viviane stood there shocked, everything was changing and she couldn't stop it.

Rachel and Viviane sat in silence waiting for the Press Conference. Alfred had offered them something to eat, Viviane was too stunned to eat and Rachel was too nervous

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've called this press conference for two reasons.

Firstly, to assure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done over the Joker killings is being done. Secondly, because the Batman has offered to turn himself in. But let's consider the situation." Said Harvey

"Should we give in to this terrorist's demands?" A reporter shouted

"Do we really think he's gonna-?" Harvey said

"You'd rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens?" A dark haired woman asked

"The Batman is an outlaw." A reporter yelled

"That's not why we demand he turn himself in, we're doing it because we're scared." A tall man shouted

"We've been happy to let Batman clean up our streets till now." Harvey said trying to calm them down.

"Things are worse than ever!" A fat man yelled

"Amen." The crowd said in unison

"Yes, they are." Another reported shouted

"But the night is darkest just before the dawn .And I promise you the dawn is coming .One day, the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken. But to us not to this madman." Harvey said firmly

"-No more dead cops!" A stout cop yelled

The cops around him yelled, "Yeah!"

"He should turn himself in! Give us the Batman! Come on! Where is he?" One of the men in the crowd demanded

Bruce was about to move but before he could, Harvey said "So be it. Take the Batman into custody."

"What? Is he here?" The crowd demanded

"I am the Batman." Harvey said as stepped away from the podium.

Rachel cut the TV off, and then started pacing around the room "How could Bruce let Harvey take the fall?"

"Harvey was doing what was best for Gothom Rachel." Viviane said silently thanking Harvey in her mind.

"No Bruce was being selfish and Harvey had to come to the rescue!" Rachel cried

Viviane sighed, "Rachel Harvey is protecting Bruce! Gothom needs Batman."

Rachel shook her head, "I don't see how you are defending Bruce! Harvey was the only friend you had in Gothom!"

Viviane looked at her shocked, "Harvey knew what he was doing, he did the right thing."

Rachel grabbed her things and left Viviane sitting on the couch alone with her thoughts.

Rachel went to find Alfred to tell him goodbye.

"He let Harvey take the fall Alfred." Rachel said aggressively

Alfred looked at her, "Miss Dawes maybe Harvey knew what he was doing."

Rachel said"I hope so Alfred, I hope so."

Alfred smiled a t her"Is Miss Viviane still in there?"

Rachel said, "Yeah she is, he doesn't deserve her Alfred."

"He may not deserve her but she is what he needs Rachel. She accepts Batman."

Rachel said, "I know she does, she loves every part of him, even the darkest parts. Maybe that's why Bruce and Harvey love her so much. She told me Harvey was protecting Batman because Gothom needs Batman. She was right Alfred. Alfred can you give Bruce this when the times right?" She asked as she handed him the letter.

Alfred shook his head, "Of course Miss Dawes."

Rachel smiled, "Tell Viviane I that I'm sorry for lashing out she was right! Goodbye Alfred!"

Alfred smiled, "Goodbye dear."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Batman I wish I did! Anyways I went and saw the Avengers this weekend and it was pretty spiffy! The Dark Knight Rises trailer had me screaming! Anyways oh have you guys heard about the Batman reboot scheduled to come out in 2015? I think that's crazy? What do you guys think?**

* * *

"Evening Commissioner!" Joker snickered

"Harvey Dent never made it home." Gordon said as he sat down

"Of course not." Joker smiled

"What have you done with him?"

"Me? I was right here!" Joker said as he held up his handcuffed wrists.

"Who did you leave him with?" Joker asked as he pointed at Gordon.

"Hmm? Your people? Assuming of course they are still your people, and not Maroni's! Does it depress you Commissioner? To know just how alone you really are. Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current predicament?"

"Where is he?" Gordon demanded

"What's the time?" Joker asked licking his lips. "What difference does that make?" Gordon asked puzzled.

"Well depending on the time he may be in one spot or in seven!"

Gordon took the keys out of his pockets he leaned over to unlock the handcuffs, "If we're gonna play games"

Joker looked at him, "Hmmm." Gordon swung the handcuffs in the air, "I'm gonna need a cup of coffee."

"Ahh! The good cop, bad cop routine?" Joker asked as he snapped his fingers.

"Not Exactly." Gordon said leaving the room.

Suddenly the lights came on, and Batman shoved Jokers head into the table.

"Aaa! Never start with the head the victim gets all fuzzy!" Joker said putting the front side of his hand against his forehead.

Batman was in no mood for games, he punched Jokers free hand. "See?" Joker exclaimed

Batman sat down in the chair, "You wanted me, here I am."

Joker sat up straight, "I wanted to see what you'd do! You didn't disappoint! You let five people die." Joker said licking his lips.

"Then you let Dent take your place. Even to a guy like me that's... cooolddd!"

"Where's Dent?" Batman demanded

"Those mob fools want you gone so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth: there's no going back. You've changed things... forever." Joker snickered

"Then why do you wanna kill me?"

"HAHAHAHAHA kill you? why would I want to do that? What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off two bit mobsters? Noo... noo.. Noo.. you see, you... you complete me..." Joker exclaimed slamming his hands in the desk!

"You're garbage who kills for money"

"Don't talk like one of them. You're not! Even if you'd like to be. To them, you're just a freak, like me! They need you right now, but when they don't, they'll cast you out, like a leper! You see, their morals, their code, it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you. When the chips are down, these... these civilized people, they'll eat each other. See, I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve." Joker said

"Does Harvey about you and his blushing bride to be?" Joker asked

Batman reached for his collar on his shirt dragging Joker smiled as Batman threw him into the wall, "Does Viviane? Does she know?" Batman looked stunned this was something he had never expected the Joker to say. "Never say her name again!" Batman growled.

The Joker grinned, "Viviane, Viviane, Viviane!"

Batman slammed his head into the wall, "What does Viviane have to do with this?"

"Well you see when a man loves a woman... HAHAHAHA!" He started widly laughing, Batman gritted his teeth his eyes burning with hate.

The Joker stopped with his fit of laughter and looked at Batman he could see the hate seething in his eyes, "If you strain too much your going to get a hemroid!"

Batman slammed his head against the wall again this time harder, letting him fall to the ground. "WHERE ARE THEY!" Batman yelled growled getting frustrated.

"You don't have to yell hasn't anyone told you when your inside to use your inside voice?" Joker asked as he tilted his head.

"Fine...fine she's at Avenue X and he is at Cicero."

He walked to the door only to be stopped by the Jokers taunting words, "This isn't over yet, you haven't even seen what I can do to you, you have only scratched the surface."

Batman slung to metal door open to face Gordon. "I'm going after Rachel." He said with a growl to Gordon. "Tell the every unit to be at Cicero now!" Gordon yelled at a officer who nodded.

"Hello! Hello! HELLLOOOOO!" Rachel yelled trying to wiggle herself free, but it was no use her restraints were to tight.

The yelling woke up Harvey, "Rachel?" Rachel smiled even if this was the end at least she could talk to Harvey. "Harvey! Where are you?" Rachel asked trying not to panic but it wasn't working.

"I'm tied to chair in a warehouse, theres uh theres barrels of gas around me. Rachel where are you?"

"I'm in a warehouse tied to a chair with barrels of gas around me!" Rachel cried

"Rachel listen to me! They are coming for you! It's all going to be okay, I promise!" Harvey said trying to break free. Harvey managed to turn the chair over he hit the ground face first causing a gasoline barrel to fall down, gasoline rushed to the side of his face that was on the floor.

"NOOOO! You weren't supposed to come for me!" Harvey cried as he saw Batman enter the warehouse.

Rachel to a deep breathe, "Harvey its okay, it's all going to be okay. I love you Harvey never for get that."

Rachel realized this was the end, the end of her life she was going to die.

People flashed threw her mind Harvey the man who was her soul mate, Bruce the man who would of gave it all up for her, but he didn't realize there was a girl who would never make him choice the girl he left for her.

Alfred flashed threw her mind she smiled, he was the kindest man she had ever met.

Then Viviane flashed threw her mind, Bruce never deserved Viviane but Viviane was his soul mate even if Rachel was the love of his life. It had taken Rachel years to understand how Bruce would choose her, but in the end he would choose Viviane.

At first it was hard but in the end it was right, in the end it was Harvey it had always been Harvey and for Bruce it would always be Viviane.

She accepted it just like she had come to accept death.

Batman pulled Harvey out of the building right before the fire works set off.

Harvey feel the side of his face that had been lying in gasoline caught fire.

Leaving his face as disfigured as the Joker had left his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I don't own Batman as always! I hope you guys like this chapter I'm not sure if I do! **

**Sunny days seem to hurt the most; I wear the pain like a heavy coat. I see you everywhere I go.**

* * *

Viviane looked up at clear blue sky.

Today was a bright sunny day in Gothom which was rare. She smiled as she walked in the hospital, Gothom was long overdue for a sunny day.

Viviane watched the nurses scramble trying to tend to the patients at Gothom General.

Viviane walked down the hallway to see Jim Gordon she liked Jim, he was a good cop one of the only ones left.

"Viviane Hart?" Jim asked as he pushed his glasses up onto bridge of his nose.

Viviane smiled, "Yes that's me! If you don't mind me asking, how is Harvey um well how is he ... coping?"

"He is refusing skin graphs he is rambling about Rachel and you."

"Me?" Viviane asked

"Yes, before they sedated him last night he was on a rant about saving you from the Joker. He said that you were all he had left and he wasn't going to let the Joker take you away the last part of him." Jim said running his finger through his hair.

"Poor Harvey, I will go talk to him, try to calm him down."

"I think that would that is a good idea, he has been on edge lately. Knowing you're here and safe would help him." Jim said

"I think your right and I'll talk to him about the skin graphs." Viviane said before entering Harvey's room.

Viviane pushed the door open. She yelled "Harvey! I missed you!"

Harvey was lying in the bed, "Viviane? Is that you?"

"Who else would bust up in your room like a crazy person?" she said

He laughed, "Well you have a point there Viv!"

"I brought you something!" Viviane exclaimed as she sat the basket down on he bed.

Harvey smiled as Viviane pulled out a huge variety candy, movies, and champagne.

She noticed his face but she didn't let his appearance get to her, to her she would always be Harvey Dent Gothom's White Knight.

She thought to herself, "Poor Harvey he has lost Rachel and now half of his face."

"Viv you didn't have to do this for me, just seeing you was good enough for me." Harvey said as he stroked her cheek

"Harvey why are you refusing skin graphs?" Viviane asked

Harvey looked at her dead in the eyes, "Rachel's gone Viv your all I have left."

"Harvey you didn't answer the question." Viviane said with a smile

Viviane noticed Harvey lean closer, and closer until she could feel his hot breath tickled her cheek, she looked him in the eyes. Then he kissed her with passion and longing. Viviane pulled away, "Harvey I love Bruce, I have loved Bruce since I was 16 years old."

"You can't deny you aren't attracted to me!" Harvey yelled at her

Viviane stepped away from the bed she knew he wasn't in well mentally and she shook it off, moving closer to the door, "Harvey just think about the skin graphs, please?"

* * *

Bruce,

I need to be honest and clear. I'm going to marry Harvey, I love him. I understand now that you may be the love of my life but I will never be your soul mate, at first I didn't understand how our night together could possibly hurt you, but when I saw how it broken you were after Viviane left you before your wedding, how it destroyed you. I now know that Viviane was always the one who held you heart I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Harvey is that person for me he will always hold me heart. I told you when you stopped being Batman we would be together. Batman is a part of you, a part of you that Viviane accepts. Bruce don't let her slip through your finger tips, love only finds us once in a lifetime. 

Love,

Rachel 

After Alfred had read Rachel's letter to Bruce he sat it own Bruce's breakfast tray. He walked into to living room to find Bruce still in his bat suit sitting in a chair looking at the wall.

"I killed my best friend." Bruce said

"Master Wayne Rachel's death was not your fault. She died for what she believed in." Alfred said reassuringly

"I'm a monster Alfred, I let Harvey take the fall, and look what it cost me!" Bruce said angerily

"The only monster I see is the Joker he played on a weakness Master Wayne."

"Where is Viviane Alfred?"

"She went to see Harvey, she said he needed a friend."

"She is right. Harvey will never be the same. Alfred what was that?" He asked as Alfred grabbed Rachel's letter from the tray

"Nothing Master Wayne that is important. I haven't seen Miss Viviane sice this morning." Alfred said

Alfred thought to himself, "I give this to him later ,at a better time."

Viviane was walking back to Bruce's pent house, when he phone rang.

"Where are you?" Bruce said his voice full of concern

"I'm almost to my pent house?" Viviane stated

"It's not safe for you to be out at night, not after what happened. Get to the pent house and stay there, please Vi I can't lose you too." Bruce pleaded.

"Look out the window, your mistress is calling." Viviane said as she glanced at the bat symbol glowing in the night sky.

"I love you Viv."

"I love you too." She said as she hung up the phone.

She walked faster until she heard swift footsteps behind her. She quickned her pace she looked behind her to see a guy in a clown mask. The man noticed her and his pace fastened, suddenly he was in a full sprint. She ran her heels clacking against the concrete. Her heel snapped causing her to fall flat on her face. She looked down to survey the damage, her knee was bleeding, and her ankle was twisted. She looked around her the man was gone, or so she thought. Until a large hand grabbed her a chunk of her hair, his other hand which held a cloth was wrapped around her mouth.

Viviane woke up she looked around she was in a warehouse tied to a chair.

She thought to herself, "Viv how are you going to get yourself out of this?"

Suddenly a dark voice made her come out of her daze

"My dear Viviane playing with people's hearts is a dangerous game." Joker came out of a cloak of darkness.

"So is playing with people's lives." Viviane said harshly

Joker walked to her licking his lips, she stood like statue not phased by his antics.

"We all have our special talents." He chuckled

"If killing is your talent, that's your curse." (Stole that line from Briseis, from the movie Troy)

Joker just laughed at her, "A curse? That's how you see it? Of course that's how you see it. You're Gothom's sweetheart, your innocent, pure, you have a lightness about you, you still think the world is good. Even after all you been though you choose to see the good in everything, see I know all about you Viv. How your mom died bringing you into this cruel world. How your dad was killed in a plane crash when you a child leaving you alone, utterly and completely were raised by your maid who became the only family you had left. You hate your dad for leaving you here all alone. Don't you?"

She looked at him shocked he had to be lying that was a trait of men like him.

"Don't look so shocked Viv!" Joker said

She noticed he was crouched down inches away from her face.

"You don't know me, I loved my daddy. Life is hard but our struggles make us who we are." Viviane said

"Just like you loved Bruce Wayne?" Joker asked as he smiled at her

Dorda paced around the living room. She dialed Viviane's cell phone number.

"Hey its Viv leave a message and ill get back to you as soon as I can!" Viviane's voicemail said

"Where are you Miss Viviane? I'm worried sick about you!" she said concerned for Viviane's welfare.

Dorda decided she would call Mr. Wayne maybe he would know where Miss. Viviane was.

Dorda arrived at Bruce's pent house. She was greeted by Alfred, "Miss Kozlov, what a pleasant surprise!" Alfred said with a smile

"Is Miss Viviane here?" Dorda asked peeking her head through the doorway.

"No she left yesterday morning. She told me she was going to see Mr. Dent in the hospital." Alfred said

"Miss Viviane never made it home last night!" Dorda exclaimed

Bruce was walking to the door to see who Alfred was talking to when he heard Dorda's thick Russian accent.

"What do you mean she never came home? I talked to her last night, she said she was almost at the pent house." Bruce said shocked

Before Dorda could say anything back the chilling voice of the Joker made them turn around to look at the TV screen.

"Gothom I have acquired something that you all might be interested in." He laughed

The camera turned to Viviane who was tied to a chair with a piece of cloth tied around her mouth.

Her long black hair was frizzy and unkempt, her green eyes were dull and glassy, and her clothes were wrinkled. Her face was tear stained, she looked like hell.

"If Batman doesn't take off his mask, I will slit her throat. By now you know I am a many of my word! We wouldn't want her to end up like the lovely assistant D.A.! Now would we? HAHAHAHAHA" Joker laughed franticly

"Her time is running out. Tick tock!" Joker chuckled

Bruce's blood began to boil, Alfred took notice of this and quickly showed Dorda out, while Bruce went to the bunker.

"Is she gone?" Bruce asked as he tracked he tracked Joker's last where abouts.

"Yes Master Wayne." Alfred said

"Alfred, I see now what I have to become to defeat men like him."

"Some men just want to watch the world burn Master Wayne." Alfred said

Joker untied the cloth around Viviane's mouth. He started to play with a lock of her hair.

"Why me? Why did you take me?" Viviane asked

"Simple I broke the White Knight now ,I want to break the Dark Knight." Joker replied still playing with her hair.

"You broke him when you broke Harvey." Viviane said blankly

Joker laughed, "I thought the same thing the way he stepped in front of her, but then I happened to see you. You, Viv you interested me, just like you interested Harvey."

Viviane cringed at the mention of Harvey's name. "Harvey loved Rachel. Harvey and I were friends nothing more." She said firmly

"He did love her I'll admit that Viv, as I was saying when I saw you after my fight with batsy. When grabbed you and, I shot out the window I could see it in his eyes, his blood was boiling. The way he dove after you he didn't care about anyone else but you. I wasn't going to hurt you then and I'm not now, but batsy doesn't know that. He will take off his mask, I know he will. He could never live with himself, if he caused your death." Joker said

"Batman is symbol of hope for Gothom. I would gladly die for him to keep his mask on,so he can stop people like you!" Viviane yelled

"Your precious Gothom will view him the same way they view me when I'm gone as a freak! Some one they only need when their is no one else who can save them from their own mistakes!" Joker growled

"Your wrong you're a monster Batman is a hero, he may not be the hero Gothom wants, but he is the hero Gothom deserves." Viviane yelled


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but I'm back! I have been so busy with school and I start the summer semester soon! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know it's short but I get my new computer soon so I'll update as soon as I can! Please subscribe and review! I don't own Batman or Christian Bale! (:

* * *

Bruce hadn't slept or eaten in days. He snapped at everyone who dared to talk to him. He was endlessly searching for Viviane to save her from the chaos she was in.

"Master Wayne I think a few hours of sleep would benefit Miss Hart's welfare." Alfred said as he laid the tray of food before Bruce.

"I need to find her before he kills her." Bruce said as he pushed to tray away.

"You need to eat Master Wayne, you will be hurting yourself and Viviane when you die from exhaustion and starvation." Alfred said pushing the tray in front of Bruce again.

"Happy?" Bruce asked as he shoved the sandwich in his mouth.

"Getting there Master Wayne." Alfred said

"Alfred I see what I have to become now to stop men like him." Bruce said as he looked at his bat- suit.

"Some men just want to watch the world burn Master Wayne." Alfred said

"I can't lose Viviane. I lost Rachel, I can't lose Viviane too." Bruce paused before he said, "Harvey lost Rachel. He can't lose can't afford to lose the last piece of his humanity."

"Is it Harvey's humanity you're afraid of losing or is yours Master Wayne?" Alfred asked

Bruce didn't say anything he just continued to stare at his bat-suit.

"Just remember darkness is all consuming. Can you let her lose you to darkness Master Wayne" Alfred asked before he walked out of the bunker.

* * *

Viviane felt like the walls grey concrete walls of the warehouse were closing in on her. She started to blur in and out of consciousness before she was in day dream.

"_You know I have never seen Master Wayne so happy, even when Miss Dawes is here his smile isn't quite as big as it is when Miss Hart is here." Alfred said to Dorda with a smile on his face._

"_He makes her happy as well." Dorda said smiling_

"_BRUCE! You're ... you're just a fagmuffin!" She said as he tickled her _

"_You know you love this fagmuffin!" Bruce said to Viviane as he tickled her harder._

"_Sometimes I wonder why I do." Viviane said seriously_

_Bruce asked her eagerly, "But you still do right? Right Vi?" _

"_Well I don't know. You know that movie star Christian Williams has been calling my house non stop and you know he is so hot! I mean you're hot Bruce but he is like oh my god HOT!" Viviane said as Bruce seethed with jealousy _

_Viviane bursted out laughing, "Gotcha ya didn't I?" _

"_Well you sounded very serious." Bruce said looking at her _

"_Gosh Bruce you have known me for so long and you still don't know when I'm joking!" Viviane said looking into his eyes _

"_Maybe it's because you joke all the time!" Bruce said _

"_Okay fagmuffin don't get your panties in a knot." Viviane said calmly _

_Bruce pounced on her and began tickling her harder._

"_I love you to the moon and back Vi." Bruce said as his hand carrsed her cheek._

"_I love you to the moon and back times a billion." Viviane smiled _

"Honey I'm home!" Joker cackled

Viviane's whipped her head up as he crouched down beside her.

"Honey you look tired." Joker said as he touched Viviane's cheek

"We all can't wake up in the morning with permanent smiles, honey." Viviane spit out her words dripping with venom.

"Is a certain bat not fulfilling your wants and needs? Well Viv I could fulfill them we just can't let old basty know or that billionaire buffoon! If I don't do that then I will have to put you down for a nap!" Joker smiled as he waved his finger in front of her like she was a child.

Vivian spit in his face. She couldn't believe she had just it either. She could see the anger rising in his eyes. She watched him get up off the dirty floor as he began to pace back and forward. He had his hands behind his back. She knew he was thinking of something to do to her which made her shudder.


End file.
